


Tendon is the Night

by RoknRollPumpkin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoknRollPumpkin/pseuds/RoknRollPumpkin
Summary: Shiro takes care of a grumpy injured Allura. AU (sorta)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate the positive responses to my previous Shallura work, and I'm glad ya'll love them as much as I do :)

Shiro paused at the door, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and said a quick prayer.

_ C’mon, hot chocolate. Work your magic _ .

“Hey babe,” he said cheerfully while nudging the door open with his left shoulder and balancing the steaming cup, a large glass of water, and a small opaque orange bottle on a TV tray with his right hand. “How ya holdin' up?”

He shook off a reflexive wince in anticipation of more of the grumbling that he’d endured several hours prior. It had started shortly after the trip from the emergency room and went on for quite a while after he’d gently deposited her onto their bed.

Shiro was not unfamiliar with Allura’s inability to take personal injuries in stride, but as it happened so infrequently, he’d forgotten just how deep into a mood she could get.

He noted the hint of a shrug from the half covered lump on the bed as Allura’s bleary eyes floated toward his direction.

“It still hurts”.

“So I’m right on time...”

Shiro shuffled across the room to the immobile form curled into the large bed’s corner, save an extended leg stretched outward, ankle aircast, and propped atop two large pillows and a rolled up towel.

“I don’t need that…” Allura mumbled.

“I know, babe. But it’ll help to make you a bit more comfortable for a while,” Shiro replied gently, placing the tray on the bedside table. He pursed his lips when his head was turned, quietly psyching himself up for the impending battle of will.

“No, I won’t. They make me groggy-- OW!” Allura shot back with far too much intensity than a freshly injured person should, causing Shiro to jerk his head back toward her spot on the bed.

“What? What’s up??” Shiro yelped, and placed a gentle hand on her hip as his eyes scanned her injured ankle. His heart rate stabilized when he saw Allura wince, take a shaky breath, and prop herself up with her palms.

“It’s nothing, nothing. I-- I just moved too quickly…”

Shiro gave her side a pat as he turned back toward the bedside table. He retrieved the bottle and pried it open, shaking two of the small oval shaped objects into his right palm with a barely audible  _ clink _ as the pills plopped onto the smooth metal of his hand.

“Go on, babe,” he said softly, holding the pills out on his palm toward Allura. “Please.”

He watched her heave a sigh before settling back onto the pillows and holding out her own hand. Turning back briefly to retrieve the glass of water from the tray, he handed it to Allura with a soft smile, dropping his hand to her thigh and rubbing gently as she gulped down the pills.

“Do you want to check under my tongue, Dr. Shirogane?”

Shiro chuckled under his breath, leaned forward, and kissed Allura on the nose.

“Nope. You’ve been a good patient so far.”

That got him the smile he’d been aiming for, and he reached back toward the tray to gift her hot chocolate. 


End file.
